


tadaomi robs a chuck e cheese

by kokorons



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorons/pseuds/kokorons
Summary: basically the title and other stuff happens i guess no haruka though :[
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	tadaomi robs a chuck e cheese

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been to a chuck e cheese in years forgive me if the places r wrong i juts searched chuck e cheese room on google images yeah

tadaomi was sitting on the couch of epsiphis house or wjtever. he was kinda broed and already finished his homework. "wow i sjoufl do dosmething with mybfre time" anf stehn shoe ujigawap came in"lol lets rob a chuck e cheese"  
"ok"  
vroom rvoom seqiemce car honk honk  
"tadaomi are you sure you want to be left alone with shu?" aksed reiji cause hes nice apprenatley. "hes fucking crazy istg" tadaomi pat reijis head "ues it will be okay reij8iiss*  
*insrt tadareiji prop@ganda*  
wow reiji fucking blushed bcv, BC TADAOMI PAT HIM??S  
nayways. shoe went into the cuuck yee ches Anf is fhat....?  
"KANATLA!?%(!"  
they yellwd in unisoon. "whta teh fuck u doing here u loser" asked xhu  
"uh working"  
"AT CHUCJ E CHEESE???? LOL"  
tadaomi sta down on a tablr. yeah. "tadaomi u stupid idiot u dont sit on a table u sit on a CHAIR" saif shu. hes a smartass yeha he is  
tadaomi took deep bretah. what was he feleing??? he was like..gonma boom but WHAY???! he wanted to dropkick shu into tge ocean rigt now. he did nt feel thiddkksbsjx jsao,si(# mxal  
"ok whatever sit on the dirty tabke i dont care. umm what were we doing? oh yeah" shoe takes out his epic huge nerf gun anf says"its nerf or nothing kanata give me the burgger king foot lettuce"  
"dude this is a chuck e cheese we dont have foot lettuce" said kanata in his cool voicehes a kool kat  
"oh wiat yeah, Uh. Give me the pizza or nerf smiling devil emohi" shu laughed like a likeaa  
like a jigh pitch guy laugh  
THEN SUDDENLY TADAOMI TOOK OUT HIS LASER TAG GUN ANF POINTED IT AT SHU  
"loong live the king" he saif and shu fell anf saif ouch, reiji help me ive fallen and kavmt get up  
Help me  
Tadaomi tgen proceeded to steal all the pizza and threw it in a huge furnace and burned it along w kanatas octopus looking green seaweed hair  
he was watching it all turn to ashes and then he heard someone from a long time ago......  
"We meet again brother"  
IT WAS CHUCK THE MOUSE THING DUDE WOTH THE PARROT  
tadaomi turned and just blew that dude up with his nerf gun that he stope from shu  
the end  
happy birthday tadaomi im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> also dont take this seriously lol its just something stupid i wanted to write bc i dont have any aaside friends


End file.
